This invention, in general terms, relates to bed clothes elements, particularly sheets and pillowcases, but not excluding, blankets, bedspreads, sleeping bags and the like which are commonly used for purposes of comfort and appearance on beds, couches and similar articles of furniture or areas of repose. More particularly, the present invention relates to bed clothes of the above-described type which illustrate or depict different patterns, articles, objects, graphics or other designs, and the like on different portions thereof and which are designed to be selectively positioned or oriented upon the associated bed to give the visual impression that the bed is provided with either a first set of bed clothes elements depicting a first pattern, article, object, design, etc., thereon or a second set of bed clothes elements depicting a second design, object, article, etc., thereon.
More specifically, and as will hereinafter be described in detail, the present invention is directed toward bed clothes elements, such as sheets and pillowcases, wherein the first and second opposite ends of the sheets are depicted with first and second designs, articles, objects, etc., which designs, articles, etc., may be entirely different from one another or may be related or similar to one another. When the bed clothes elements are placed upon the associated bed, with the first end portions thereof adjacent the head of the bed, and associated bed clothes elements, i.e., blankets or the like, covering the second end portions thereof which are arranged adjacent the foot of the bed, the visual impression is given that the entire bed clothes elements depict solely the first article, object, design, or graphic effect, etc. Conversely, when the bed clothes elements are reversed or turned end for end upon the bed, with the associated blanket, etc., again arranged over the foot end of the bed, the bed clothes elements appear to depict the second design, article, object, or graphic effect, etc.
The particular article, object, pattern, etc., may take any one one of a variety of different forms, ranging from merely plain colors to designs, such as small or large patterns, including single or plural graphics and graphic effects, i.e., single or multiple patterns at each end, as well as realistic or cartoon-like characters, creatures, and animated characters. In accordance with one of the features of the present invention, the pillowcase elements may have the first and second sides thereof printed such that one of the sides depicts the same or an article, graphic, design, pattern, or object related to or co-ordinating with the graphic, design, object, article, etc., depicted on one end of associated sheet elements, and the opposite side of the pillowcase depicting the same or an article, design, pattern, or object related to the object, article, pattern, etc., provided on the opposite end of the associated sheet elements, whereby the pillowcase may merely be turned over to have one side or the other correspond with one end or the other of the associated bed clothes element. In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the bed clothes elements, may have means depicted thereon providing a composite pictorial illustration, whereby portions of an object, article, etc., are depicted on different elements and when the elements are operatively positioned with respect to each other, a complete composite of the object, article, etc., is depicted. For example, in the case of a character (cartoon-like or otherwise), the pillowcase may be depict the face or faces of the character thereon, while the body or other portion of the character is depicted on the associated sheets, whereby when the pillow assumes its normal position at the head of the bed, the head of the character appears to be properly positioned upon the body of the character to provide the desired composite pictorial illustration of the character. Where two different characters are provided at opposite ends of the sheets, the pillowcase may have heads corresponding to the two characters on the opposite sides thereof, whereby the pillowcase may be turned over so that the appropriate head may either correspond to or contrast with the body of the character, article, etc., on the respective end portions of the sheets. It is also contemplated that the composite pictorial illustration mentioned above may be animated and embody changes in attire, such as changes between daytime attire and sleeping attire, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,133. Also, such changes are not limited to characters and/or animals, since the same type of co-ordination and/or co-operation can be achieved with graphic designs, scenic backgrounds, objects, etc., with or without characters, as will hereinafter be described in detail.